deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Mike Ehrmantraut (Breaking Bad) vs. Jordi Chin (Watch Dogs)
Intro In the criminal world, there are some who are burdened with dirty deeds in order to reach ends meet and these two are experts in their craft. They're Fixers who help keep the criminal underworld running but when you put them against each other, blood will be shed! ''Jordi Chin! ''The Chicago fixer working with Aiden Pearce whose brutal efficiency and calm demeanor make him an unsuspecting foe! ''Mike Ehrmantraut! ''The ex-beat cop who finds himself under the employment of Gustavo Fring and later Walter White as a hitman! When these two meet on the streets and apply their knowledge and brutality against each other, only one will be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! The Warriors Mike Ehrmantraut Michael "Mike" Ehrmantraut was a former Philadelphia police officer who worked as the Head of Corporate Security at Los Pollos Hermanos, hit man, consigliere, and enforcer in Gustavo Fring's crystal meth operation. On occasion, he served Saul Goodman as a private investigator, cleaner, and fixer. Prior to his involvement in Gus's operation, Mike worked as parking ticket booth operator at a local courthouse, where he met Saul, then known as Jimmy McGill. As a former beat cop and true professional, he maintained an extensive, up-to-date knowledge of forensic evidence, surveillance equipment, and police procedure. Mike was also well trained and cool in all types of combat situations, once using science and long strategy to take down a large number of hostiles sans fuss. A rough and rocky relationship between Jesse Pinkman and Mike began, and although initially being frustrated at being assigned to Jesse by Gus, he learned to like him after Jesse begins to show potential. However, Mike did not like Walt in the least, considering him to be selfish, arrogant, and egotistical. He later becomes a reluctant partner in Walt and Jesse's meth operation, still despising Walt and feeling depression over Jesse's choices. Mike is a calm and calculating individual who efficiently performed his duties for Gus, using his extensive knowledge to do so without detection. Like Walt, Mike is a family man who enjoys an affectionate relationship with his granddaughter. He had an offshore account for $2 million held in his granddaughter's name, set up by Gustavo Fring, with no activity in the account. Jordi Chin Jordi Chin is an assassin and "fixer" in the 2014 video game WATCH_DOGS. He is hired by Aiden Pearce to assist him in finding Maurice Vega, the man who attempted to kill Aiden but ended up killing his niece instead. Jordi gets Aiden out of trouble when a Viceroy pulls a gun on him in a baseball field basement but the gang member is stabbed by him in the chest and the whole thing is set up as a gang fight and not an attempted kidnapping. Jordi calls the police so they can investigate the scene as an action of gang violence and nothing more. Jordi and Pearce escape the stadium without being caught. Chin helps Pearce get jobs like a case where he needs to pick up a hired thief that ends up being killed by the boss of the Chicago South Club Dermot "Lucky" Quinn. Various other incidents occur like when a survivor of the stadium incident needs to be silenced and Pearce is needed to breaking into prison. He also helps Pearce get info from Delford "Iraq" Wade's server room by sniping his men and escaping without much trouble. By the end of the game though Jordi betrays Aiden by attempting to kill him in his final showdown with Damien Brenks at a lighthouse. But Pearce manages to hack the lighthouse, push Chin off the railing, and shoot Brenks. Chin survives the ordeal and lets Aiden decide whether or not he should kill Maurice. *'Although Jordi isn't seen with most of this weaponry it's safe to assume he would have access to it or have used it in his time as a Fixer.' Weapons Mike Ehrmantraut Melee= *Shovel Metal Head Useful for Swinging Medium Weight Blunt Damage |-| Pistol= *Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Capacity: 12 Rounds Range: 50 Meters Caliber: .45 ACP Weight: 5 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 850 F/S Semi-Automatic |-| Revolver= *Taurus Model 85 Capacity: 5 Rounds Caliber: .38 Special Weight: 1.31 Pounds Single Action/Double Action |-| Shotgun= *Mossberg 500 Capacity: 6 Rounds Range: 40 Meters Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Weight: 5.5 Pounds Muzzle Velocity: 403 M/S Pump Action |-| Assault Rifle= *AK-47 Capacity: 30 Rounds Range: 300-400 Meters Caliber: 7.62x39mm M43/M67 Rate of Fire: 600 RPM Weight: 9.5 Pounds |-| Sniper Rifle= *M40A1 Capacity: 5 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO Range: 800 Meters Weight: 15 Pounds Rate of Fire: 6 RPM Bolt Action |-| Gallery= Shovel 2.jpg|Shovel Heckler and Koch Mark 23.jpg|Heckler & Koch Mark 23 TaurusModel85.jpg|Taurus Model 85 Mossy.jpg|Mossberg 500 Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 M40a1.jpg|M40A1 Jordi Chin Melee= *Double-Edged Knife Blade Length:~6 Inches Double-Edged |-| Pistol= *Beretta Px4 Storm Capacity: 10 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Rounds Range: 50 Meters Weight: ~30 oz. Muzzle Velocity: 360 M/S |-| Revolver= *Mateba Model 6 Unica Capacity: 6 Rounds Caliber: .357 Magnum Weight: 2.96 Pounds Semi-Automatic |-| Shotgun= *Benelli M4 Capacity: 8 Rounds Range: 50 Meters Caliber: 12 Gauge Shells Weight: 8.42 Pounds Semi-Automatic |-| Assault Rifle= *Heckler & Koch HK416 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.56x39mm NATO Range: 600 Meters Weight: 6.66 Pounds Rate of Fire: 700-900 RPM |-| Sniper Rifle= *Dragunov SVD Capacity: 10 Rounds Caliber: 7.62x54mmR Range: 800 Meters Weight: 10 Pounds Rate of Fire: 3-30 RPM Semi-Automatic Suppressed |-| Gallery= 300px-Fs-dagger.jpg|Double-Edged Knife Px4 Storm.jpg|Beretta PX4 Storm Mateba Revolver.jpg|Mateba Model 6 Unica Benelli M4.jpeg|Benelli M4 Hk416-2.jpg|Heckler & Koch HK416 Svd 1 russian.jpg|Dragunov SVD X-Factors Explanations Training= Mike gets the edge as it's been stated that he's a former police officer and sniper during the Vietnam War, but also that he has extensive knowledge of espionage, meaning he likely worked in intelligence as well. Jordi likely had someone teach him what he knows, but as of now nothing much is known about his past. Edge: Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Combat Experience= Again, Mike gets the edge as he has been around for a very long time, with his previous experience as a cop and a sniper, he has also engaged with The Juárez Cartel and has experience as a bodyguard. Jordi on the other hand has certainly had experience in Chicago and the various other places he has operated but lacks the range of experience that Mike has. Edge: Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Physical Health= For a man in his 60's, Mike is in great shape. He's been shown to move around quite well but compared to a physically capable, younger opponent like Jordi, Mike's downfall comes in his age. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Stealth= Mike and Jordi have both been shown to sneak around, strangling, shooting, and stabbing people when they least expect it. However, Mike gets the edge as he has been shown to take down larger groups of guys by himself without raising any suspicion on top of being armed with a silenced pistol whereas Jordi lacks such a benefit with his pistol nor has had any particular moment where he's shown similar skill. However, we'll see if he can use his silenced sniper just as effectively as Mike can use his own silenced weapon. Edge: Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Marksmanship= As mentioned, Mike is a former sniper, but he hasn't had much of an opportunity to show such skills. Jordi hasn't either, but throughout the story, his marksmanship skills are shown more prominently when he provided sniper support for Aiden. Either way, Jordi gets the edge by a hair. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Hand-to-Hand= Jordi gets the edge in part due to his age and knife-fighting skills. Mike has been shown to be an effective fighter, but he mainly relies on strength over precision in the end. This may prove to be effective for a while, but only time will tell how effective after a long, drawn-out fight. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Brutality= Mike kills if it serves the agenda he's a part of. On the other hand, Jordi does the same but is generally more casual about the act of killing and maintains an air of professionalism in the end. Mike is more jaded towards killing but will very much do it if Jordi serves to be a threat towards him. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Weapons Edges Melee= Jordi's knife gets the edge as it's a more concealable, versatile weapon meant to serve the purpose of being a weapon while the shovel is heavy, improvised, and cumbersome. Jordi simply has more options with the knife in spite of its shorter range. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Pistol= The HK Mark 23 gets the edge for its superior caliber, suppressor, and magazine size. While it is heavier, these advantages outweigh the cons as it provides Mike more options for attack while the Beretta doesn't have such versatility. Edge: Mike Ehrmantraut |-| Revolver= I'll actually have to call this even. The Taurus is lighter and has a shorter barrel, so it'll be easier for Mike to unholster it and fire shots rapidly, but it has a smaller caliber and holds one less bullet than the Mateba. On the other hand, the Mateba is semi-auto with six .357 shots but is way heavier and more cumbersome. Edge: Even |-| Shotgun= The Benelli gets the edge for its larger capacity and semi-automatic feature, allowing Jordi to fire downrange longer compared to Mike. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Assault Rifle= Jordi gets the edge as the HK416 is a sleeker, more modern design with a faster rate of fire and longer range. The AK may be robust, but its simply an older design that doesn't beat the advanced nature of the HK416. Edge: Jordi Chin |-| Sniper Rifle= Jordi gets the edge again, as the Dragunov is lighter, holds more bullets, and is suppressed. Mike used a similar rifle in Vietnam, but it's simply outclassed. Edge: Jordi Chin Notes *Voting will conclude on October 1, 2019. *The battle will take place after the events Breaking Bad (in a world where Mike lives *sadface*) and after the events of Watch Dogs. It will also take place on neutral territory. *Votes that are poor, lack good spelling, are one sentence, one worded, or are just crap will not count. Battle El Paso, Texas "Hey man, let's talk about this! Please! You're fucking with some important people! You kill me, they'll cut your fingers off and gouge your eyeballs out!" A blindfolded man laid in the open trunk of a 2003 Toyota Corolla, hands bound by the zip ties that he felt cling on and cut the circulation to his palms. He tried to wriggle his way out of those and the ones that were wrapped around his ankles, but to no avail. He tried screaming for help, but it seems no one has heard the pleas for his life outside of the tight space he and his captor were in. "Yeah, don't worry about me. I would worry more about yourself right now." A faceless voice told the kidnapping victim, as the muted claps of his rubber gloves hit the air every other second. He loads his pistol, pulling the slide to make sure a round is in the chamber. "Please! I've got money! I don't even work with those other guys anymore! You don't need to do this!" The victim knew his time was coming up, as a hustler he knew this type of stuff would happen at some point, but that didn't make it any easier. He begged and begged more rapidly, a mile a minute. The kidnapper just began tuning it all out. "It's not that I don't have to, but it's just business." The man pulls the trigger, putting an end to the pleas by his victim as the garage the car was parked in began to smell like gunsmoke and brain matter. The killer opens the garage door, walking down to the alley to the next street over. He pulls out a cell phone and calls the only number on the contact list. A faint hum is heard before a female voice answers it. "It's done." He says as he breaks the phone in half, throwing one piece into a nearby storm drain and another in a garbage can a homeless man was using to rest his head as he dozed off on whatever cocktail of substances he was under the influence of. And with that, Jordi Chin disappeared into the El Paso night. TBF Expert's Opinion TBD. Category:Blog posts